The Uchiha
by Rayken Ryuu
Summary: Kenichi Tanaka adalah seorang siswa SMA di sebuah perguruan Tinggi di tokyo, hidup di zaman modern seperti sekarang benar-benar merepotkan baginya, dia sudah bosan dengan kehidupan di zaman serba 'uang' ini. Hingga suatu hari dia berdo'a kepada Tuhan agar dia bisa pergi ke masalalu di mana uang tidaklah berarti. Apakah do'anya bisa terkabul?
1. Chapter 1

The Uchiha

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

The Uchiha

Rated: T

Genre: Adventure, romance, family

Warning!: AU, OOC, typo bertebaran, Switch Gender

Summary:

 **Kenichi Tanaka adalah seorang siswa SMA di sebuah perguruan Tinggi di tokyo, hidup di zaman modern seperti sekarang benar-benar merepotkan baginya, dia sudah bosan dengan kehidupan karna zaman serba 'uang' ini. Hingga suatu hari dia berdo kepada tuhana agar dia bisa pergi ke masalalu di mana uang tidaklah berarti. Apakah do'anya bisa terkabul?**

 **The Uchiha**

 **Tokyo. ya siapa yang tidak tahu kota ini, Salah satu kota tersibuk di dunia dan juga ibu kota dari negara yang terkenal dengan produk otomotif nya ini, Apalagi kalau bukan Jepang. Dari sekian banyak orang yang memadati jalanan kota tokyo terlihat seorang remaja berseragam SMA yang sedang termenung deidepa sebuah toko barang antik. Apa yang sebenarnya dia lihat? Mungkin terlihat sedikit aneh jika ada seorang remaja yang sedang memperhatikan sebuah pedang yang mungkin sudah berumur ratusan tahun. Kalian tau? Anak zaman sekarang akan lebih tertarik dengan sesuatu yang baru, handphone canggih keluaran terbaru atau mobil keren yang bisa membuat siapapun iri. Tapi dengannya, Tanaka Kenichi. Ya remaja berusia 16 tahun ini sudah begitu muak dengan semua kemewahan yang dia miliki, dia sudah terlalu bosan dengan semuanya. Dan Dia berfikir 'hidup bukanlah tentang uang'. Namun sayang terlahir di keluarga terkenal dan kaya membuatnya hidup dengan penuh kemewahan.**

 **Setelah puas melihat-lihat pedang antik tanpa berpikir untuk membelinya dia lekas pergi dari toko itu, bukannya dia tidak mau membeli pedang yang sudah membuatnya jatuh hati itu, tapi membawa senjata tajam di sebuah kota sama saja dengan bunuh diri.**

 **Kakinya terus melangkah entah kemana, dia tidak ingin pulang untuk saat ini. tidak sedikit siswa-siswi SMA yang lebih memutuskan untuk pulang setelah 'menggali' ilmu di sekolah Karana ada pribahasa 'rumahku adalah istanaku' tapi tidak dengan Kenichi dia begitu malas untuk pulang, Untuk apa dia pulang jika sampai rumah dia hanya mendengar teriakan ayah dan ibunya yang selalu berkelahi.**

 **"Ck!"**

 **Umpatnya ketika dia kembali mengingat kembali pertengkaran bodoh ayah dan ibunya.**

 **Kakinya terus melangkah hingga dia berada disebuah kuil tua yang masih terawat dengan baik. Ah dia ingat, dulu dia pernah ke tempat ini saat kecil dan berdoa agar dia bisa menjadi orang yang pintar, dan sekarang do'anya sudah terkabulkan. Terlintas sebuah fikiran aneh dalam otak jenisnya. Mungkin ini terdengar bodoh dan tidak masuk akal, tapi tidak ada salahnya jika dia mencobanya.**

 **Kenichi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kuil itu, dia membuka dompetnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya.**

 _Klentang!_

Lonceng itu berbunyi setelah Kenichi menarik tali besarnya.

Kenichi menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya lalu memejamkan matanya

 _ **'kami-sama aku tau ini mungkin doa yang terdengar sangat bodoh, tapi aku harap kau bisa mendengarnya, aku sudah bosan dengan semua ini. Uang, kekayaan aku tidak butuh ini kami-sama, aku ingin pergi ke dunia dimana aku bisa berjuang mempertarukan nyawaku untuk sesuatu yang berharga bagiku, dunia dimana uang bukanlah segalanya'**_

Kenichi mulai membuka kedua matanya dan berharap ketika matanya terbuka dia sudah berada di dunia yang baru. Namun sial kenyataan begitu menyakitkan, dia masih berada di sini. dia sadar, dia bukanlah orang yang religius jadi tidak mungkin kami-sama mengabulkannya.

Kenichi mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kuil itu. Ah dia ingin tidur sekarang, dan Dia tidak punya cara lain selain Pulang. tanpa di sadari olehnya dari balik kegelapan malam sepasang mata merah yang menyala mengamatinya dari jauh.

Setelah berjalan kaki selama kurang lebih satu jam akhirnya Kenichi sampai di tempat yang di sebut rumah namun baginya itu adalah 'neraka'. Dari luarpun dia bisa mendengar pertengkaran orang tuanya.

 _"Selalu seperti ini"_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"KAU FIKIR AKU TIDAK TAU?! HAH?!, KAU SELALU SAJA PERGI DENGAN SI JALANG ITU KAN?!" Teriak seorang perempuan cantik berusia sekitar tigapuluhan.

"LALU APA URUSANMU? AKU SUDAH MENCUKUPI SEMUA KEBUTUHANMU, JANGAN MELARANGKU.!" Jawab lelaki yang sedang membuka dasi yang menempel di kemejanya. Lalu melempar asal dasi yang tidak berdosa itu

Kenichi yang sudah sangat bosan melihat pertengkaran mereka hanya berlalu melewati dua orang berbeda Gender itu dan langsung pergi ke lantai dua tempat dimana kamarnya berada.

Kenichi kemudian membuka Pintu kamarnya lalu melempar asal tas sekolahnya.

Yaah di sini, di kamar ini setidaknya tempat ternyamannya di rumah. Dia mendekati meja belajar yang selalu menemaninya saat tengah mengerjakan tugas sekolah, di samping lampu belajar terlihat sebuah foto Kenichi kecilyang sedang di gendong oleh ayah dan ibunya, Kenichi lalu mengambil figura foto itu lalu mengamatinya. Sial, dia begitu sangat merindukan suasana keluarganya yang dulu. Kenichi kembali menyimpan foto itupada tempatnya semula lalu membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Tanpa dia sadari dia sudah pergi ke alam mimpi.

 _In_ _Kenichi's dream_

Darah, senjata dan begitu banyak orang yang terbengkalai entah itu masih bernyawa atau tidak.

"Dimana... Ini?" Ucap Kenichi saat dia melihat begitu banyak orang yang mati tepat di depan matanya.

 _"Gggggggrrrrrrrrr"_ kenichi dikejutkan oleh suara Auman seekor musang.

Matanya membulat sempurna, kenapa? Jika kalian berfikir Kenichi melihat musang kecil yang imut kalian salah besar. Yang di lihat Kenichi saat ini adalah seekor musang raksasa dengan mata merah menyala dan juga berekor sembilan yang kini tepat berada di depannya.

 _"Kau pasti terkejut bocah!"_ Musang itu berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit serak.

"Makhluk apa kau?" Tanya Kenichi, dia berusaha untuk terlihat santai walaupun seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

 _"Tsk, lihatlah baik-baik bocah"_ makhluk besar itu mengangkat kepalanya agar Kenichi bisa kearah belakangnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dan di mana aku?" Dia benar-benar tidak faham dimana dia sedang berada saat ini. Yang dia tau dia masuk kamarnya lalu tidur, kenapa dia berada di tempat aneh ini?

 _"Tiga ratus tahun dari zamanmu" ucap_ musang itu tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?"

 _"Ini adalah dunia Shinobi, peperangan, pembunuhan, perebutan kekuasaan. Dan kau adalah seorang yang sudah di pilih oleh Kakek"_ ucap monster itu.

"Shinobi? Peperangan? Kakek? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Kenichi yang mulai bisa menenangkan tubuhnya dari rasa takut melihat monster yang tiba-tiba beradatepat di depannya.

 _"Lihatlah tanda di pundakmu"_ jawabnya

Kenichi lalu melihat pundak kirinya yang memang terasa sedikit hangat sejak pulang dari kuil tadi itu.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Kenichi setelah melihat tanda aneh seperti tiga bola berekor di pundaknya. Dia tidak pernah mentato tubuhnya. Dan Dia juga tidak memiliki tanda lahir seperti ini.

 _"Sharinggan, kau sudah di takdirkan untuk membuat Dunia Shinobi menjadi lebih baik lagi, waktuku tidak banyak, yang perlu kau tau... Kita akan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama"_ perlahan monster itu berubah menjadi gumpalan warna orange dan masuk pada tubuh Kenich.

 _End of_ _Kenichi's dream_

Kenichi mulai membuka kedua matanya. Namun ada yang aneh, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa mata kiriku tidak bisa terbuka?" Tanya nya entah pada siapa.

Ah, dia ingat. Tadi dia bermimpi bertemu dengan monster seperti musang raksasa. Tapi kenapa mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata..

"Ahh!" Kenichi merasakan sakit di mata kirinya.

Kenichi berjalan kearah cermin besar, dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Dia lalu membuka bajunya. Dan Kenichi sangat terkejut ketika melihat tubuhnya.

 _"Apa ini?"_ Tanya dia dalam hati. Tanda itu, tanda seperti tato itu, kini menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang besar dalam dirinya, seperti kekuatan yang besar.

"Mataku, apa yang terjadi?" Kenichi sangat terkejut saat melihat mata kirinya yang berubah menjadi merah darah dengan satu bola hitam di bagian bawah kirinya.

 _"Sharinggan"_ ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada tepat di belakangnya dan sukses membuat Kenichi terjatuh kebelakang karna terkejut.

Terlihat seorang pria tua berpakaian serba putih dengan kedua mata aneh dan satu mata di jidatnya, apa dia mempunyai tiga mata?

"Siapa kau?!" Tanya Kenichi dengan nada sedikit bergetar. Ya ampun mimpi apa dia semalam. Bertemu dengan makhluk aneh yang menyerupai musang dengan sembilan ekornya, dan sekarang bertemu dengan kakek-kakek bermata tiga?

 _"Aku hagoromo otsotsuki, yang di kenal dengan nama rikuddo sannin, jika kau bisa melihatku aku rasa kau sudah bertemu dengan Kurama"_ ucap Kakek itu.

"Kurama?" Tanya Kenichi

 _"Hn, dia adalah musang berekor sembilan yang baru saja kau temui"_

"Kau bercanda? Itu hanya mimpi, bodoh!" Jawab Kenichi dengan nada yang sedikit keras. Ah dia benci halusinasi ini. Dia berharap ini hanya lanjutan mimpi aneh tadi dan ingin segera bangun dari tidurnya.

 _"Ini hanya mimpi"_ kenichi mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini hanya mimpi.

 _"Hahahhahahahahahahah"_ tiba-tiba Kakek itu tertawa kencang saat melihat raut wajah ketakutan Kenichi.

 _"Kenichi Tanaka, mulai Sekarang banyak hal yang harus kau lalui, aku percayakan semuanya pada"_ ucap Kakek itu tiba-tiba, Kakek tua itu kemudian tersenyum aneh. apalagi sekarang? Tidak bisakah Kakek tua ini berbicara to the point?

 _"Kemarilah"_ ucap Kakek itu.

Namun Kenichi malah mundur satu langkah

 _"Tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu"_ ucapnya

Dengan ragu Kenichi mulai berjalan mendekati orang itu.

 _Pluk_

Kakek tua itu memegang pundak kiri Kenichi.

 _"Maafkan aku, akan begitu banyak hal yang akan terjadi dalam hidupmu, berjuanglah dan tetaplah berada di jalur yang benar. Aku mempercayakan semuanya padamu"_ ucapnya dan saat waktu yang bersamaan pula tangan pria tua itu seolah olah menarik seluruh tubuh Kenichi dan dengan sekejap Kenichi menghilang seketika.

To be continued. . . . .

Halo Minna :3 gimana Chapter pertanyaan? Maaf kalo mengecewakan. Ini adalah ffn pertama saya. Mohon reviewnya. Kritik dan sarannya di tunggu ^_^ ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

The Uchiha

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

The Uchiha by RayKen Ryuu

Genre: Adventure, family, friendship, romance? (Maybe)

Warning ! AU, OOC, semi-Cannon, Switch Gender, abal dan masih banyak lagi

The Uchiha Chapter 2

Konoha adalah salah satu desa terkuat dari lima desa Shinobi, Siapa yang tidak tahu tentang Konoha, banyak ninja hebat yang lahir di desa ini Salah satu yang paling di kenal adalah Senju Hashirama dan Uchiha Madara yang bahkan di kenal sebagai 'Dewa shinobi'. Ah aku rasa kalian sudah mengetahui sejarah tentang desa ini.

'Hutan kematian' dari namanya saja sudah membuat banyak orang bergidik ngeri, yaah walaupun bukan hal yang aneh di dunia Shinobi tentang hutan mengerikan dan bukan hal aneh jika tidak ada orang yang berani memasuki hutan seperti itu. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang bocah yang hampir setiap hari keluar masuk hutan ini. Walaupun sudah banyak orang yang melarangnya tapi dia tidak peduli.

Uchiha Itachi, bocah berumur tujuh tahun itu selalu datang kehutan ini hampir setiap hari. Untuk apa? Tentu saja berlatih. Ah, jika kau berfikir dia tidak memiliki lahan untuk berlatih kau salah besar, dia selalu berlatih di hutan kematian agar dia bisa berkonsentrasi karna jarang ada orang yang datang ke tempat ini, ah dia suka suasana sunyi seperti ini.

Itachi mengambil nafas panjang njang lalu menghembuskanya dengan perlahan, lalu dia mengambil satu kunai dari kantung ninjanya,

 _Set!_

Satu kunai meluncur dengan cepat di ikuti tiga kunai berikutnya

 _Trang! Trang! Trang!_

Keempat kunai itu beradu lalu berbelok arah

 _Tak! Tak! Tak! tak!_

Dan binggo semua kunai itu menancap tepat pada sasaran yang sudah di siapkan oleh Itachi.

Itachi cukup puas dengan latihan ini, dia sudah berkembang lebih baik.

Dia mengelap keringat kecil yang mulai menetes di dahinya.

"Mhh. Anak ayah memang hebat"

Suara seseorang mengagetkan Itachi dari belakang.

Seorang pria paruh baya yang sedari tadi mengamati latihan yang di lakukan oleh Itachi tersenyum bangga padanya.

"Ayah? Sejak kapan berada di sini?" Tanya Itachi.

"Sejak kau pergi dari rumah" jawab orang yang di panggil ayah oleh Itachi itu.

"Ayah selalu penasaran kemana kau pergi dan apa yang kau lakukan, tapi setelah melihat ini ayah sangat bangga padamu" lanjutnya

"Kenapa kau berlatih di sini? Bukankah clan kita sudah menyiapkan lahan untuk berlatih?" Tanya dia

Itachi terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata "entahlah, aku suka tempat ini, di sini sangat sunyi dan aku bisa berkonsentrasi pada latihanku"

Jawab Itachi yang mulai perlahan duduk di sebuah akar pohon besar yang ada di sana lalu di ikuti oleh ayahnya.

Itachi adalah anak pertama dari Uchiha Fugaku dan istrinya Uchiha Mikoto, dan apa kalian tau? Sebentar lagi Itachi akan segera menjadi seorang kakak.

"Minumlah" Fugaku memberikan botol minum pada anaknya, yah mungkin ini memang latihan ringan, tapi bagi bocah yang baru berusia tujuh tahun ini pasti sedikit merepotkan.

"Terima kasih" lalu Itachi mengambil botol minum yang di berikan oleh Fugaku.

"Itachi, apa cita-citamu?" Tanya Fugaku

"Cita-cita?" Itachi sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh ayahnya.

"Yaaah, cita-citamu, kau tau kita memiliki alsan untuk hidup di dunia ini"

Jujur saja Itachi sedikit bingung saat ini. Dia tidak pernah berpikir tentang cita-citanya. Dia hanya berlatih agar bisa menjadi lebih kuat dan bisa melindungi orang yang dia sayangi. Ah, itu dia.

"Aku ingin melindungi orang yang aku sayangi" jawab Itachi

Fugaku hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap pelan kepala Itachi.

"Baiklah, kalo begitu ayo kita pulang. ayah rasa ibumu sedang membuat sesuatu yang enak saat ini" ucap Fugaku yang langsung disambut dengan senyum khas anak kecil oleh Itachi.

"Mau ayah gendong? sudah lama ayah tidak menggendongmu" Fugaku mencoba untuk menggodanya

Itachi"aku bukan anak kecil!" Jawab Itachi marah.

Dia lalu berdiri dan membersihkan celananya dari debu. Fugaku hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan Itachi.

Namun baru beberapa langkah mereka pergi dari tempatnya Itachi dan Fugaku di kejutkan oleh suara bayi yang menangis.

"Apa ayah mendengar itu?" Tanya Itachi

Fugaku menghiraukan pertanyaan Itachi dan dia malah mengaktifkan sharinggannya.

"Tunggu di sini" Fugaku berkata lalu pergi meninggalkan Itachi sendirian.

Fugaku mendekati suara itu, dan dia melihat seorang bayi yang berada dalam baju orang dewasa. ini sangat anah, dia tidak merasakan aura manusia sedari tadi, tapi kenapa ada seorang bayi di sini? dia tidak merasakan chakra aneh di daerah hutan ini. Yaah walaupun hutan ini di namai 'hutan kematian' bukan berarti di hutan ini di penuhi oleh perampok ataupun begal. Apa ini jebakan atau genjutsu? Ah, ninja bodoh mana yang akan mencoba melawan Uchiha dengan genjutsu.

Fugaku mengeluarkan satu kunai dari kantongnya, ah dia sangat waspada saat ini.

 _'ini bukan jebakan, tapi kenapa ada bayi di tengah hutan seperti ini?'_ tanya Fugaku pada dirinya sendiri

"Ayah?" Ah, sial karna terlalu waspada Fugaku hampir saja melempar Itachi dengan kunai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah sudah ayah bilang untuk menunggu?!" Tanya Fugaku

"Maaf ayah, ayah terlalu lama jadi aku mengikuti ayah" jawab Itachi polos. Itachi lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah baju dan sebuah celana yang berisi seorang bayi yang menangis didalamnya?

Itachi mendekati bayi itu lalu bertanya pada Fugaku

"Ayah bayi siapa ini?" Tanya Itachi

"Entahlah. Ck, orang tua bodoh macam apa yang membuang anaknya sendiri!" Ucap Fugaku sedikit geram pada orang tua yang sudah membuang bayi ini. Fugaku mulai mengeluarkan bayi itu dari baju orang dewasa yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Dan menggendong bayi itu agar berhenti menangis.

"Ayah lihat ini!'" tiba-tiba saja Itachi berteriak pada Fugaku dengan sebuah kalung di tangannya.

Fugaku mengambil kalung yang di sodorkan oeh Itachi itu lalu mengamatinya.

"Kenichi?" Ya, kalung itu terbuat dari kayu dan bertuliskan nama seseorang.

"Apa itu nama bayi ini?" Tanya Itachi

"Mungkin saja" jawabnya singkat. Fugaku melihat baju putih dengan logo aneh di saku kirinya.

Ah, dia tidak mengerti tulisan macam apa itu.

Fugaku bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan pada bayi ini. Meninggalkannya disini? Ah itu kejam sekali. Membawanya pulang? Itu pilihan bagus yang beresiko, bagaimana dia menjelaskan pada Mikoto? yaaah kalian tau istilah 'suami-suami takut istri' itulah yang terjadi pada Fugaku. sehebat apapun lelaki tapi mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menang jika menghadapi wanita 'karna wanita selalu benar' itu mutlak!. Dan setelah menimbang-nimbang kemungkinan terburuk Fugaku memutuskan untuk membawa pulang bayi ini.

"Lebih baik kita membawanya kerumah" ucap Fugaku

"Hhmmm" yang di jawab dengan anggukan antusias dari Itachi.

Fugaku dan Itachi berjalan di keramaian Konoha. Ah dia benci suasana ini, suasana disaa dia menjadi perhatian banyak orang. Kenapa? Tentu saja karna dia sedang menggendong bayi yang enatah anak siapa.

Ya Tuhan dia bingung bagaimana dia menjelaskan ini pada istrinya nanti.

Kalian tau apa yang akan dilakukan seorang istri yang tiba-tiba melihat suaminya mengendong bayi yang bukanlah anak mereka? Sepertinya kalian sudah tau jawabannya.

Fugaku tiba-tiba berhenti dan itu membuat Itachi sedikit heran.

"Ada apa ayah?" Tanya Itachi

"Bantu ayah menjelaskan ini pada ibumu" jawabnya

"Hah?" Itachi sungguh tidak mengerti ucapan ayahnya itu

Ah, sial memang. Itachi masih kecil dan mana mungkin dia tau bagaimana mengerikannya seorang 'istri'

Fugaku hanya menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumahnya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan dari orang di sekitarnya.

Fugaku dan Itachi kini berada di depan rumah mereka, berbeda dengan Itachi yang langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya Fugaku hanya berdiri mematung.

Ah kalian mungkin sudah tahu apa yang ada di fikiran Fugaku saat ini.

"Haaaaahhhhhh" Fugaku menghela nafas panjang dia sudah siap dengan kondisi terburuk yang akan di hadapinya.

Fugaku mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah dan langsung di sambut hangat oleh istrinya.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Mikoto tiba-tiba berteriak dan sukses membuat Fugaku tersentak.

 _'Kami-sama lindungi nyawaku'_ Fugaku berdoa agar bisa selamat dari 'makhluk canting yang mengerikan' ini.

"Lucu sekali, anak siapa ini?" Ucap Mikoto

"Hah?" Yaah mungkin Fugaku terlalu memikirkan hal terburuknya tanpa memikirkan hal 'terbaiknya'

"Kami mewnemukuwkan bawyi ini di hutan" Itachi

"Hah?" Mikoto mungkin sedikit bingung dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Itachi

"Itachi habiskan dulu makananmu"ucap Fugaku

"Apa maksudnya Anata?" Tanya Mikoto

Dan akhirnya Fugaku menjelaskan semuanya dari awal dan mereka berencana untuk melaporkan kejadian ini kepada Hokage.

"Jadi kau menemukan bayi ini di hutan kematian?" Tanya seorang pria tampan berambut pirang yang sedang duduk manis di kursi kerjanya.

"Begitulah, aku juga tidak tahu siapa yang sudah membuang bayi ini" jawab orang diberi pertanyaan itu.s setelah melakukan pembicaraan dengan Mikoto ayah satu anak ini langsung pergi kekantor Hokage untuk melaporkan kejadian dimana dia menemukan bayi di hutan kematian.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan anak ini sobat?" Tanya orang itu

"Entahlah, Mikoto bilang dia ingin mengadopsi anak ini, itu sebabnya aku kesini untuk meminta pendapatmu Hokage-sama" jawab Fugaku

"Ah, berhenti memanggilku 'Hokage-sama' jika kita hanya berdua" ucap orang itu sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Namikaze Minato, orang yang saat ini sedang berada di depan Fugaku dan juga orang nomor satu di Konoha. Yaah semua orang sudah tahu jika Minato dan Fugaku adalah teman sejak kecil, itu sebabnya Minato sedikit 'Risih' jika orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai saudaranya ini berbicara formal padanya.

"Haaaaahhhhhh" Fugaku hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan sahabatnya ini, mana mungkin dia berbicara layaknya orang biasa dengan orang nomor satu di desanya ini.

"Jadi? Bagaimana menurutmu Minato?" Tanya Fugaku

"Jika kalian ingin mengadopsinya kenapa tidak, itu hal yang baik bukan?" Jawabnya

"Tapi apa itu tidak akan merepotkan bagimu, bukankah sebentar lagi istri.u akan melahirkan? Dan bulan kesembilan, itu artinya istrimu hanya menunggu hari" lanjut Minato.

"Aku tidak keberatan untuk mengadopsi bayi ini, lagi pula jika aku tidak mengadopsinya siapa yang akan merawat bayi ini" Jawab Fugaku.

"Lalu begitu rawat bayi ini baik-baik, anggap saja ini anakmu" Minato tersenyum abeh pada Fugaku

"Tentu saja, Dobe" jawab Fugaku

"Ahaaahahahah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar nama panggilan itu" Minato tertawa lebar mendengar 'panggilan sayang itu. Ah, sudah lama sekali dia tidak mendengar Fugaku memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Dobe'.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, sepertinya bayi ini tidak nyaman berada di dekatmu" ucap Fugaku karna memang bayi yang di gendongnya saat ini mulai merengek.

"Hmm, hati-hati di jalan" jawab Minato.

Dan Fugaku akhirnya pamit pada sahabatnya itu lalu pergi meninggalkan kantor Hokage.

Untuk kedua kalinya Fugaku menjadi pusat perhatian saat melewati orang-orang di jalan. Ah tentu saja karna bayi yang di gendongnya saat ini.

'Uchiha Kenichi, nama yang bagus. Jadilah anak yang hebat, dan buatlah aku bangga' ucap Fugaku dalam hati. Ah lihatlah seorang Uchiha Fugaku yang selalu terlihat arogan dan dingin kini dia tersenyum pada seorang bayi yang entah siapa orang tuanya.

Entah kenapa Fugaku merasakan sebuah ikatan dengan anak ini. Apa itu? Entahlah Fugaku juga tidak mengerti, yang dia tau dia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran bayi ini. Apakah ini takdir? Ah dia tidak ingin memikirkan hal ini lebih jauh lagi. Yang jelas dia akan merawat dan menyayangi anak ini seperti dia menyayangi Itach.

"Fugaku sama!" Teriakan seseorang berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ada apa Mitobe?" Tanya Fugaku pada orang yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

"Mikoto-sama sedang dirumah sakit sekarang, beliau aka melakukan proses persalinan saat ini"

Ucap orang itu. Ah, baru saja dia membahas soal ini dengan Minato dan sekarang dia mendapatkan kabar kalau istrinya akan melakukan persalinan.

Fugaku akhirnya bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan istrinya.

Suara tangisan bayi. Ya, iyalah yang pertama kali didengar oleh Fugaku ketika di memasuki kamar dimana istrinya dirawat. Disan sudah ada Itachi yang memang sudah dari awal menemani ibunya bersalin, walaupun sudah dilarang oleh dokter agar Itachi menunggu diluar tapi Itachi bersikeras ingin menemani ibunya bersalin Karna sejak dari rumah Mikoto selalu berteriak kesakitan dan dia berfikir jika Mikoto diserang oleh orang jahat yaaah itulah yang ada di fikiran polos Itachi, karna Mikoto yang meminta kepada dokter agar Itachi diperbolehkan menemaninya akhirnya dokter pun mengijinkannya.

"Mikoto" Fugaku langsung mendekati Mikoto lalu mengecup keningnya.

"Kenapa ayah lama sekali?!" Itachi langsung menyprot ayahnya karna kesal ayahnya tidak ada saat ibunya kesakitan.

"Hahahaha maafkan ayah sayang" Fugaku tertawa garing melihat kemarahan Itachi, Fugaku lalu memandang penuh kasih sayang pada bayi yang sedang di gendong oleh Mikoto yang tidak lain adalah anak keduanya. Ah dia ingin. Segera menggendongnya andai saja dia sedang tidak menggendong Kenichi mungkin Fugaku akan segera langsung anak keduanya itu.

"Laki-laki, lihatlah dia mirip denganku bukan?" Ujar Mikoto

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke"" ucap Fugaku tiba-tiba

Mikoto melirik pada suaminya "apa tidak apa-apa? Bukankah itu nama ayah sandaime?" Tanya Mikoto

"Aku sudah meminta izin pada sandaime-sama, dan dia setuju dengan harapan dia bisa sehebat dengan ayah beliau" jawab Fugaku

"Nah Sasuke, jadilah anak yang hebat, buat ayah dan klan Uchiha bangga padamu" ujanya lalu mengecup pelan kening anaknya itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kenichi? Apa Hokage-sama menyetujui jika kita mengadopsinya?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Hm, Minato setuju dengan rencana mengadopsi Kenichi" Fugaku laluelirik pada Itachi yang sedari tadi memainkan pipi mungil Sasuke.

"Nah, Itachi kau sudah menjadi seorang kakak. Dan kau mempunyai dua adik saat ini, jagalah mereka dengan baik. Lindungi mereka dengan nyawamu jika perlu, cita-citamu ingin melindungi orang yang kau sayangi bukan?" Tanya Fugaku pada Itachi

Itachi lalu mgangguk semangat "aku akan menjaga Kenichi dan Sasuke dengan nyawaku, maka dari itu aku akan menjadi lebih kuat lagi" ujarnya dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya

Fugaku tersenyum, lalu mengacak pelan rambut Itachi Fugaku lalu melirik Kenichi yang tiba-tiba menangis,

"Sepertinya dia lapar" ujar Mikoto

"Berikan padaku, lanjutnya.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Fugaku pada istrinya

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, bukankah dia juga anak kita sekarang?" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Fugaku lalu memberikan Kenichi yang sedari tadi dia Gending itu pada istrinya.

Mikoto membuka sedikit bajunya agar Kenichi bisa meminum ASI.

"Ah!" Mikoto sedikit menjerit ketika bayi mungil itu menggigit payudaranya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Fugaku

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Mikoto

"Ayah lihat leher Kenichi? Itachi yang memperhatikan ibunya menyusui Kenichi melihat sesuatu yang aneh di leher adik barunya itu.

 _Deg!_

Fugaku terkejut ketika melihat tanda aneh di leher Kenichi.

'bukankah itu tanda sharinggan tiga tomoe?' Tanya Fugaku dalam hati lalu dia melirik pada istrinya yang berekspresi tidak jauh berbeda darinya.

Ya, tanda itu. Tanda yang hanya di miliki oleh seorang Uchiha yang hebat dan hanya satu yang memiliki tanda seperti itu. Uchiha yang bisa membelah gunung dengan pedang susano'o dan mendapatkan julukan 'Dewa shinobi' Uchiha Madara

To be continued...

Yeeaaahhhh Chapter dua akhirnya kelar juga.

rischa7x: arigatou atas reviewnya. maaf jika Chapter satu mengecewakan, Saya akan berusaha agar bisa lebih baik lagi

Angelalfiction: makasih atas reviewnya, pasti akan saya lanjutkan

White Apple Clock: arigatou senpai atas sarannya, panggil saja Ray, saya akan berusaha agar bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi kedepannya

Jika ada yang bertanya soal nama kenapa nama 'Kenichi' yang di pakai? Jawabannya simpel, saya suka nama itu :D dan jika ada yang bertanya soal Chapter saya tidak bisa menjawabnya. Mmmmhhh- mungkin ini akan membutuhkan Chapter lebih banyak :D

'culikan Chapter tiga'

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

"Sandaime-sama, kyuubi tiba-tiba ada di tengah kota!"

"Namanya... Naruto"

Loading...


End file.
